hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Let it Hail, Let it Hail, Let it Hail!
This is the sevent chapter of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. "Happy New Years! Last time on TDWR, Staci and Beardo faced off in a log challenge!! Staci won meaning Mr. Hairy was eliminated! The 15 contestants then faced off in the same challenge! Some fell hard! And Lindsay won fr the sharks! It was down Scott and B at elimination! B was eliminated and was so ticked that he spoke! SHOCKER! How will the contestants except Staci? How will the contestants react to the snow? And how can Me and Chef torture them? Find out right here on......TOTAL DRAMA: WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" (theme song) In the spa hotel, The eliminated contestants were eating breakfast. "These pancaks are good!" Beardo remarked. "Yes, they are!" Alejandro agreed. Heather tripped on the carpet but was caught by Alejandro. The both smiled at each other. Then they made out. B said,"That's disgusting!" Beardo puked. Amy: It's so cold outside I... Samey: Love the snow! The contestants ran to the cafeteria to avoid the cold. "Welcome contestants! Welcome to the final 13!" Chris greeted. "No it's top 12, Chris!" Gwen corrected. "Nope," he replied, "I'll explain, the first battle on Boney Island was Heather v.s Alejandro, Al won!" Contestants were disapointed. "THen Al and Shawn faced off, Al won that too!" Dave was happy. "Then Staci beat Al in a math question!" Everyone's jaw dropped. "Then Beardo and Staci tested out the challenge for you, Staci won! So....STACI IS BACK!" Staci came out of the kitchen, she was smiling. Everyone was in shock. They never expected Staci to return. "Let's go to the lake!" "Today's challenge will be an ice-skating challenge! Each team must have all the members across the lake, the first to team to win will get Staci! But beware, there are weak part in the ice that will break. GO!" Everyone got on the ice and ran. Scott slipped. "Scott!" Dawn gasped. She got him up. They both blushed and smiled. "Thanks!" he said. Scott: Wow! Dawn actually helped me! Dawn: I'm gonna try and be friends with Scott! Hs eys though *sighs happily* Izzy just jumped on the ice, moving happily along. Dave and Owen fell. Owen fell in the water. "HELP!" He screamed. Amy fell. "I hate the cold!" she mumbled. She chattered rapidly. Izzy was the first to make it. "Izzy made it without falling!" Chris announced. Sharks: 0 Octopus: 1 Samey was next."Samey crossed by skipping across!" Chris said. Sharks: 1 Octopus: 1 Owen, Mike, Gwen, and Lindsay crossed. Sharks: 5 Octopus: 1 Dawn, Scott, and Duncan crossed. Sharks: 5 Octopus: 4 Zoey was running, fast. She slipped andd turned commando! "MWAHHAHAH! I will win this game! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, COMMANDO COMING THROUGH!" she yelled. Her loudness made the ice break beneath her. SHe lost her balance and fell. "Zoey/Commando has falln into water, cold right?" he announced. He giggled. Amy crossed. "One more for the Sharks and they win!" Chris announced. "Same for the Octopus, but Zoey fell!" Sharks: 6 Octopus: 4 Dave ran, slipped, fell, but crosseed. "Dave has won for the SHARKS!" The sharks cheered. "THey now get Staci! Octopi, I'll be seeing you at elimination! Sharks, you can go, too!" he walked away. Zoey was shivering. Duncan: I vote Zoey, he messed it up! (draws '''X '''over picture) Zoey: I. Vote. Scott! (draws '''X '''over Scott) Scott: Zoey (draws '''X '''over Zoey) "Votes are in! Duncan, Dawn, and Izzy are safe, here is your shampoo bottles." They caught the shampoo. Izzy immediatley put it in her hair. "Ha!" she said. "THe person with 4 votes is...............(dramatic music plays).... .. .. .. .. .. .. ZOEY!" Scott caught the bottle. "What?!" she said angrily. "You messed up the game..." Duncan stated. "And turned command....so you are a threat!" Izzy continued. "But, Zoey isn't the only one who is going to Boney Island tonight!" Chris announced. Everyone gasped. "Octopi, decide among yourselves which Shark will be going with Zoey." The remaining Octopi got in a huddle. "You can't vote Staci! She just got here!" Chris said to them. The whispered. "THe person we are sending to Boney Island is.........Lindsay." "Why me?" Lindsay asked angrily, and confused. "When a fashion show comes, you'll be a threat." Scott said. Zoey and Lindsay were both flinged. "See you next time on Total Drama Wawanakwa's Return." Chris signed out. Category:Fan Fictions